


The Thinker

by spaceAltie



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Charles is wearing a tacky shirt, Fanart, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceAltie/pseuds/spaceAltie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/mabyn/pseuds/mabyn">mabyn</a>'s prompt for Secret Mutant, inspired itself by DOFP writer Simon Kinberg's quote : "At the end of the movie [Magneto] flies away without his helmet, with the implication that he'll go off and continue to be Magneto in some form, but not be able to hide it from Charles, who'll be able to read his mind and track him." </p>
<p>Erik has been lonely in prison and misses the feeling of Charles in his mind. When he leaves his helmet behind in DOFP, it's both an invitation and a challenge, but Charles fears if he takes it up he may be falling into another one of Magneto's plots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thinker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mabyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabyn/gifts).



> I had a great fun improvising this from, of course, The Thinker by Rodin.
> 
> Please do not repost ! The tumblr link is below the pic.

[ > TUMBLR LINK ](http://spacealtie.tumblr.com/post/105265249352/the-thinker-for-my-dearest-friend-mabyn-love)


End file.
